


【碩寛】維他命不需要喔！

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【碩寛】維他命不需要喔！

眾所皆知夫勝寛非常注重健康，沒人曉得他到底有多少種營養品。除了他自己吃之外也時常塞到成員們手上幾顆維他命，並像個老媽子一樣要盯著成員配水吞下之後才面露心滿意足的微笑。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李碩珉也不例外。這是夫勝寛表示關心的其中一個方式，雖然他不太喜歡吞苦澀的藥丸，但看夫勝寛拿著裝滿維他命的褐色玻璃罐走向自己時，彷彿藥不苦了，他的微笑早已甜到他心頭裡。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「碩珉這給你啊有B群，最近都是雨天曬不到太陽要多攝取維他命D，要吃完喔。」夫勝寛一如往常地碎念，而李碩珉默默看著手上的幾顆維他命，他不禁佩服勝寛如何能分別呢。李碩珉把所有藥丸一次放到嘴裡再拿起旁邊的水杯。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「勝寛啊你最近皮膚好像變好了！」小傻瓜會注意到的原因沒為什麼，李碩珉時不時就注視夫勝寛的樣子，不注意到也有難度。不過善良的他說出的話毫無虛假，令夫勝寛欣喜若狂。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
喜歡他笑著的模樣，像極了他故鄉濟州島的特產──橘子，甜甜這個稱呼也因笑容而起。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「是嗎？不愧我這幾天勤勞敷面膜的努力了。」夫勝寛大力拍了李碩珉的肩膀。難道剛才他把維他命給成糖果了，他什麼時候嘴這麼甜了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
順而其然抱住李碩珉結實的手臂，夫勝寛整個人靠在他身上似若撒嬌般：「如果你等會有空就陪我去趟藥局吧，有些營養品需要補貨。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「好啊！」李碩珉說道，他思考何時沒答應過勝寛，從不。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
久而一次才會來到藥局，李碩珉一手提著白色籃子好奇地看著店裡展示的一個個商品，而夫勝寛則不忘目的負責把缺少的藥品放入籃內，不知不覺籃子都快滿了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「應該差不多都買齊了。」仔細清點數量的夫勝寛與站在旁邊不知道幹嘛而發愣的李碩珉形成了鮮明對比。接著便往櫃檯前進，可是卻遇到了藥妝店的店員想要推銷，店員帶著營業式的親切笑容，令兩人也難以拒絕。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「最近韓國研究出了維他命V，是綜合了維他命B、C、E的營養品而且經過統計持續吃了之後的效果變得更幸福的指數高達99%喔！兩位客人要不要帶個兩罐，現在兩件85折！」女店員滔滔不絕地說著，李碩珉看看店員又轉向勝寛，他聳了聳肩表示等店員說完。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
正當夫勝寛想跟店員說自己不需要這商品，畢竟他不知道有多少種營養品，李碩珉搶先了一步：「我覺得現在就很幸福了。」逕自牽著夫勝寛的手離開走到結帳櫃檯。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「呀、你在說什麼啊！什麼叫你現在很幸福啊！」夫勝寛以為這傢伙有女人了，內心急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，不悅的情緒明顯擺在嘴臉上。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
只見李碩珉搖晃著彼此牽起的手揚起嘴角說道：「有勝寛在我身邊就很幸福啦。」接著將籃子放到櫃檯上，夫勝寛則喃喃說著：「我也是。」⠀


End file.
